The New Lyoko Warrior
by Karla-Nightingale
Summary: When a new girl called Behati arrives at Kadic Academy and she's now Aelita's new room mate. The group seems to like her but it seems Ulrich is infatuated by her, will Ulrich accepts his new feelings for Behati and move on without Yumi? Will Yumi drift off Ulrich and have feelings for someone else? Or will the group be torn apart slowly from their friendship?
1. The New Girl

**And another story I have just created and this time it's Code Lyoko! I absolutely love Code Lyoko and how they go into a different dimension and all that so I decided to create my own character and this 'newbie' is going to be one of the Code Lyoko Warriors, as you might've gathered xD **

**Anyway, this takes place around Season 2-4, I haven't decided yet but I'm making up my own episodes and stuff... That probably doesn't make sense but just R&R and follow this story because it would help me out a lot! :D **

**I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters, I only own my character!**

* * *

"And if you add seven to the answer you get...what?" questioned the maths teacher, Mrs. Meyer, a women who had light brown hair who wore an orange blouse with a dark seaweed green overcoat and brown trousers. Her strict eyes scanned the room until she locked eye contact with Odd.

"Odd? The answer please," she growled as she knew he wasn't paying any attention. Odd snapped out of his daydreaming and stared blankly at the board. He wore, well 'odd' clothing for a boy in particular. Light shade of purple t-shirt but a darker shade of purple as a sweater and dark purple pants with an unusual pairing of yellow shoes. His blonde hair spiked up with a purple highlight in the middle.

"Uh... I, uh," Odd stammered.

"Ninety-eight," someone behind him whispered. Odd knew it was Jeremie, also known as 'Einstein' because hence the name, he was a straight A student. Smart, witty and laid-back student, light blonde hair and wore black framed glasses, a sea blue jumper, light brown pants and blue shoes. Classy yet intellectual.

"Ninety-eight!" Odd replied with confidence. Mrs. Meyer smiled and nodded and turned towards the board.

"Yes, that's correct Odd, I see you're paying attention then," Mrs. Meyer replied. Odd let out a sigh of relief to know that he got the answer correct and Jeremie had his back. The school bell rung which meant it was lunch, "right class, your homework is to start exercise A, questions one to ten and handed in by next Thursday!"

Jeremie waited for Aelita and Odd outside the classroom. She wasn't odd, her hair was just an abnormal colour, it was pink in a pixie-like haircut and she wore pink hoodie with a violet coloured dress over the top with her knee-length pink boots.

"Hey, where's Ulrich? Is he coming?" asked a Japanese girl, her name was Yumi but she was a year older than the others. She had a short black side swept bob, pale complexion and tall, taller than the rest of the group. She wore all black, black jumper, black skinny jeans and black combat boots with her black rucksack slung over her shoulder carrying two books in her hands.

"He should be here any moment, c'mon, let's get something to eat for lunch, I'm sure he'll catch up with us," Jeremie reassured. Yumi gave a light nod before turning away and walking to the cafeteria with the others. As they waited for their food, which was sausages and mash, they'll sat down and got a table for themselves, then Ulrich finally came with a disappointed look on his face

"Oh no, what happened this time huh?" asked Odd. Ulrich took a seat next to Yumi and Odd, sighing gently.

"The teacher wanted to talk to me, apparently I need more tutoring as my grades are getting low," Ulrich muttered under his breath. Ulrich wasn't very open towards people but he was a strong-minded person. He had dark brown messy hair and wore a army green jacket, lighter coloured top, jeans and casual pair of trainers.

"Well I can help you if you want," Jeremie said as Ulrich hummed slightly.

"Nah, I'm alright Einstein... But thanks for the offer," Ulrich replied slumping down in his chair.

"Ulrich dear," said a high-pitched voice and the gang knew who exactly it was. Sissi Delmas and also known as, the principals daughter. She's popular, bossy and definitely classed as 'annoying'.

"What now Sissi?" he retorted, looking up at her. She was pretty in other boys eyes, obviously not Ulrich's, Jeremie's or Odd's. She wore a light pink top with a heart printed in the middle, dark pink mini skirt with trousers and last but not least, again with a touch of pink, her brand new pink shoes.

"Can we talk?" she asked, playing with her raven coloured hair trying to seduce Ulrich.

"Yeah we can, but here," Ulrich said.

"But, Ulrich dear-" Sissi moaned, obviously not liking the idea that they had to talk in front of Ulrich's friends.

"Oh, Ulrich dear!" Odd mocked in her high-pitched girly voice. Then came a disapproving look from Sissi and a burst of laughter from the gang. She had a little hissy fit but stormed off and went out of the cafeteria with her two friends, Herve and Nicolas which the gang refer to as 'the losers', because in all honestly, they were losers.

"Wondered what she wanted," Yumi started, taking a bite of her apple.

"Probably wanted you to explain an exercise in Chemistry," Odd replied, downing his orange drink and scoffing his sausages.

After they had finished their lunch, the five of them decided to just relax outside and sit on the bench to talk for a while, since their was no Xana attack recently, which was strange. Xana was a scientific programme designed by Aelita's father, Franz Hopper. Xana has the ability to launch attacks by activating towers in Lyoko, and usually employs monsters to stop the main heroes from deactivating them, and thus, ruin its plans. It can manipulate electricity and computers, and control living beings through possession.

"No Xana attacks, seems like he's giving us a break," Jeremie sighed, closing his computer and putting it into his backpack.

"Strange, maybe he's having a holiday in Hawaii!" Odd joked as the others lightly laughed.

"Aelita, report to the principals office right away," a voice said from behind. A shiver went her spine as the gang turned around to see who it was. It was Jim and he was the sports teacher. Aelita, who was scared about what was happening, forced a smile.

"Y-yes?" she asked, twiddling with her dress.

"Report to the principals office. Now," Jim stated simply. He had messy brown hair and casually wore his red track suit jumper, tracksuit bottoms and trainers, the typical sports teacher outfit.

"May I ask w-why?" she asked quietly, she felt really small.

"You'll find out when you go to this office," strongly replied Jim walking away, leaving Aelita

clueless. She exchanged glances with the rest of the gang.

"I'll come with you," Ulrich said.

"Are you sure? I'll come if you want," Jeremie assured, stepping in.

"Why don't we'll go, just in case!" Odd exclaimed and the group decided to escort Aelita to the principals office. Eventually they arrived outside the principals office, Mr. Delmas' office,the gang said "good luck." Aelita nodded and knocked gently on the door.

* * *

**Aelita's POV.**

"Come in," a deep manly voice called out. I took a deep breath and turned the golden doorknob and finally entered his office, "don't worry you're not in any trouble." I let out a sigh of relief.

"This is Behati la Rue and if you don't mind, she's your new room mate. Unfortunately there weren't any other spaces left, so I figured you wouldn't mind one," the principal explained carefully.

"Hi, I'm... Aelita Stone!" I said happily, giving a small wave. She looked up at me and I looked at her. She was amazingly pretty and you could tell all the guys would be running after her.

She had amazingly bright, sky blue eyes and deep red rosy lips, a fair complexion with light rose cheeks and long, wavy, light chestnut brown hair. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with the collar, cuffs and the buttoned placket in navy blue and with a black denim skirt coordinating with her black laced tights and black shiny combat boots with white laces attached.

"Behati la Rue," she replied bluntly, her dark brown satchel slung over her shoulder. She seemed nice but it's like she didn't want to be at this school, so she forced a fake smile, "it's nice to meet you."

I smiled back and I looked up to see her mother and father. Her father was in a black suit with a blue tie, his dark brown hair neatly combed back, tall and muscular but with a straight face. However her mother was as pretty as she was, her bouncy blonde hair, sky blue eyes and red rosy lips like her daughter and wore neatly ironed black pencil skirt, black blazer, white buttoned up blouse and small black heel.

"Right well, I hope you'll like it here Behati and if you need anything, Aelita is here to help you," Mr. Delmas said, smiling which was probably the first smile Aelita has seen in a few months.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Delmas," Behati's mother replied, with an angelic smile, "be good Behati, we'll miss you sweetie."

"Do well Behati, see you soon," her father said simply, with a small smile forming his lips.

"I'm sure she will Mr and Mrs la Rue, we'll see you soon," Mr. Delmas replied, waving them a goodbye. Then her parents left, without kissing her goodbye, they just left, "your luggage are already in your room and here is a key to your dorm room, Aelita... can show you where your room is, I'm sure you'll like it here Miss la Rue." He handed her a golden key which had the number fifteen engraved on it. She put the key in her pocket and sighed lightly.

"Thank you," she managed to blurt out. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two before Mr. Delmas said something.

"Aelita? Why don't you show Behati around? I'm sure she'll like a tour of the school," he suggested as I nodded gently, "and just to let you know Behati, you'll be in a classes with Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita knows her so you'll be just fine." I gave a light nod at the principal and opened the door to let Behati out. We came out to face the gang give a sigh of relief because they knew she wasn't gonna be in trouble as she had a person with her.

"Guys, this is Behati la Rue and... She's my new room mate!" I happily said. I didn't force myself to say it because in all honesty, I really wanted a room mate and it felt kind of lonely on my own in my room. I looked up to see everyone, even Yumi stare at her in complete awe.

* * *

**Ulrich's POV.**

Aelita finally came out with this girl who kept looking down at the ground. I didn't know about my first impressions but I knew she was new to the school.

"Guys, this is Behati la Rue and... She's my new room mate!" Aelita exclaimed happily. Behati looked up and locked with all of us and I gaped open my mouth. She was beautiful. Even I admit it myself and I really. really like Yumi. She had amazing blue eyes, skin, lips and uh... Well body you could say, _she could probably be a Victoria's Secret model, wait what am I saying?!_ _Shut the hell up Ulrich! _

I looked across at Odd who nearly had drool coming out of his mouth, then at Jeremie who turned a light shade of pink and then to Yumi, who just... Stared.

I felt my cheeks burning up slightly but I was surprised Behati wasn't embarrassed or blushed because we were all staring at her and probably thinking we were freaks.

"Well hi there! I'm Odd, Odd Della Robbia to be precise," Odd said stepping in, with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"I'm Ulrich. Ulrich Stern, nice to uh, meet you Be, uh..." I stuttered, pronouncing her name like an idiot.

"Be-har-tee, Behati then la Rue, surname is pretty simple," she replied in her angelic voice. Then I felt my cheeks burning up, again. I looked down so she couldn't see my cheeks but I knew she could anyway.

"I'm Jeremie Belpois," Jeremie said simply, pushing his glasses up.

"And I'm Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama!" Yumi said happily.

"Hence Ishiyama, guessing your Japanese?" she confidently said, smiling showing her pearly white teeth.

"Yes! Oh my god! Finally someone who actually can use their common sense," Yumi joked, laughing along with Behati, "people usually think I'm Chinese." Looking across to Odd as he sheepishly looked at the ground, probably regretting the moment himself.

"I had a Japanese friend so I took a guess," Behati said, looking at her bag.

"Well, since it's lunch I thought we might take a tour of the school and let us get to know you properly," Aelita finally said. Everyone liked the idea so Behati went along with it and followed the gang around the school. The tour for Behati was probably about an hour or so.

"And finally this is the cafeteria, where we eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and it's also where we get to hang out a lot," Aelita explained.

"I'm guessing you guys hang out a lot," Behati said, looking around at the cafeteria.

"Yeah, we do..." Jeremie finished. Before anyone else could talk the school bell rung which meant it was class, "do you know which class your in?"

"She's with Yumi I think, that's what the principal said," Aelita said. I tuned to see Yumi give a jump of joy.

"Awesome! Well come with me then!" Yumi exclaimed as she grabbed Behati's wrist before she could say anything else and the pair left.

"Wait, if she's in Yumi's class, why is she staying with you?" asked Odd suspiciously.

"Because the principal said there weren't any spaces left so the principal told her to stay with me!" Aelita said happily, walking towards our class as we followed her, "so guys? First impressions?"

"She's gorgeous! Her eyes are amazing, her body is like every guys dream!" Odd exclaimed putting both hands behind his head.

"That's what you always say Odd, about merely every girl," I mumbled.

"C'mon Ulrich, even you would admit it! She's pretty," Odd complained at me as I turned away to face Jeremie.

"I must admit myself though, she is very pretty but I think I have someone else in mind," Jeremie said winking at me and I knew exactly who he was talking about. Aelita. He was mad about her. We arrived at our next class which was English and I sat next down next to Odd and dumped my bag on the floor and as usual, stared into space and when I say space, I meant I was thinking about Behati. I really like Yumi but, now I just don't know.

* * *

**I thought this was quite a long chapter, longer than what I usually write xD Anyway don't get me wrong or anything, I definitely don't want Behati to be a typical 'Mary-Sue' character but in later chapters, she hopefully won't be! **

**And she will definitely go to Lyoko, so don't worry about that c: **

**Karla-Nightingale **


	2. A Fresh Start

**Hey guys and here is another chapter of my Code Lyoko fanfic! I was pretty excited to upload this as it gets into the story a little bit but I kinda all over the place atm so don't mind me! **

**Enough of me and my gibberish, on with the story!**

**I do not own Code Lyoko or any of their characters, I only own Behati.**

* * *

**Yumi's POV.**

"Do you like science?" I managed to blurt out as I pulled a strand of my black hair out of my face. It was science next to I decided to ask her a simple question.

"It's... Okay, not my favourite subject if that's what you're trying to get at," Behati replied with a smile. Even for a girl, I'd admit it she's really pretty but then my mind drifted off to Ulrich. I wondered how he reacted when he saw Behati and my thought wasn't good. I was thinking about what happens if he liked her instead of me and how he would replace her for... Me.

"Hey Yumes!" someone yelled as I snapped out of my thoughts. I spun around on my heels and so did Behati, then came across a familiar face. William Dunbar. _Ugh, what does he want now?_

"Hey... William, how are you?" I asked, looking around the place because this guy, made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm great thanks but I was... Wow, whose this angel?" smirked William, running his hands through his dark hair, leaning against the wall in his red, long sleeved t-shirt under his dark colour short sleeved t-shirt, pants and converses.

"Uh... This is Behati, she's new here," I replied. Behati just looked at me and I knew what she was thinking, _'can we go now Yumi'. _

"So uh, Behati was it? I'd like to get you better you know? So why don't we meet up after class?" he smirked.

"No thanks," Behati stubbornly replied. She was obviously not impressed and left William stunned by her response. We walked into class and found the English teacher handing out some sheets.

"Ah Yumi! And... Who is this young lady?" asked the teacher, who had a blonde pixie-like haircut.

"Behati la Rue, it's her first day here," I explained as Behati and I took a seat and dumped our bags on the floor.

"Ah Miss la Rue, welcome! Now today we are doing a quick test but don't worry, you won't need to do it," the teacher greeted.

"Ugh, lucky..." I retorted at Behati who just smiled and waved it off.

"I'll help you," Behati said, I liked the idea so I just played along with it. It seemed that Behati was probably going to be in our group now and thinking about it, she might just be going to Lyoko if she's lucky.

I came to face with a white sheet with at least twenty questions all about William Shakespeare and I went into complete blankness. I didn't know any of this. I stared at all the questions and it was complete gibberish to me!

"Romeo and Juliet," I heard someone whisper, I turned to see Behati smiling at me and then I turned my head to the first question 'What is the name of the romance tragedy written by Shakespeare' then I realised that was the easiest question ever. I quickly picked up my pen and wrote 'Romeo and Juliet'.

I got quite a lot of help from Behati if I'm completely honest with you, I mean there was one question which asked 'Which date, month and year did Shakespeare die?' and Behati knew that! Talk about a brainbox! But then she told me the answer and finally I handed the test paper in and gave a sigh of relief, at least I know I got one of the answers right.

"Thanks Behati, don't know what I could've done if you weren't here!" I praised, fiddling with my pen.

"It's fine, don't mention it," she stated simply, staring at the board.

After classes had finish, it was the end of the day and I explained to Behati that I lived about ten minutes away from the school, so I walked everyday but I eventually had to go back home and honestly, I kinda felt bad for leaving Behati behind but I'm sure she knew where the cafeteria was by now.

* * *

**Behati's POV.**

As I said goodbye to Yumi, as she had to go home so went over to the cafeteria as it was now dinner. I went inside to see Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita sitting down at their own table and I grabbed my hot dinner along with some cold, ice water.

"Hey Behati, over here!" Odd yelled. I felt a bit annoyed now because I now show everyone staring at me which I absolutely hated, but waved it off and went along to their table but... I was stopped by the one and only, Sissi, who evidently I remembered clearly.

"Hey! Just you wait there!" Sissi halted. I deeply sighed.

"What?" I stubbornly asked.

"You better step back! Away from my Ulrich!" she exclaimed.

"... Right... You know what? I really don't care what comes out of you mouth," I snapped and brushed past her and sat down next to Aelita and opposite Odd and Ulrich.

"Wow, way to go Behati! She definitely deserved that!" Odd happily said, taking a mouthful of his meatballs.

"What did she mean about 'my Ulrich'," I asked ignoring Odd's comment, raising my eyebrow at Ulrich, getting a little bit suspicious of him.

"Uh... Well, she has a 'thing' for me, I think," Ulrich simply explained and took a sip of his water.

"Speaking of relationships, you know what day in a few days time!" Odd exclaimed, eyeing me up as I just ignored him.

"Few days as in... How many days?" asked Ulrich.

"Uh... Three days!" exclaimed Odd, counting his fingers.

"Thursday 14th February," Jeremie stated simply, typing on his computer, whilst taking a sip of his orange juice.

"14th... Which is a special occasion of which...?" Odd went on, of course. It was St. Valentine's Day on Thursday, how could anyone possibly forget.

"St. Valentine's Day!" Aelita said excitedly, clasping her hands together which gave Jeremie a bit of a fright. It went silent for a bit before Odd told us some of his weird jokes as we just silently laughed.

"Well, Behati and I are going to bed now, we'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"You'll have to wake me up, it's Sunday tomorrow!" Odd exclaimed taking a huge stretch and nearly whacking Ulrich in the face.

"See you guys tomorrow," Aelita said waving goodbye but before Behati could leave Ulrich butted in.

"Uh... Behati? Can I, uh... Talk to you for a minute?" Ulrich asked, rubbing the back of his neck once again, looking embarrassed.

"Uh... Sure, I'll be with you in a minute Aelita," I replied. I went outside to talk to Ulrich as no one was outside at the moment and it was somewhere private.

"So, it's uh... Sunday tomorrow and I was wondering... Ifyouwantedtowatchafilmtogether," Ulrich muttered quickly. I stared at him for a while trying to process what he just said.

"What?" I asked, with slight confusion.

He sighed, "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a film together."

I nodded in agreement and replied with a simple, "yeah, course." I went back inside to meet back up with Aelita who was smirking at me and we went to our dorm room. I was glad it was going to be Sunday tomorrow because I didn't feel like getting up early in the morning, in all honesty.

I got my key out from my skirt pocket and unlocked the dorm room, went over to my luggage and started to unpack everything because I didn't want to do it tomorrow and since it's only half eight. Aelita wondered over to her laptop to check her e-mail or something then turned her attention on me.

"What did Ulrich want?" she asked softly, sitting down on her bed.

"Oh... Nothing really," I lied, obviously 'nothing' means 'something' and I knew she was going to interrogate me.

"Really? From what I saw, he wanted to 'talk'," Aelita smartly said, smiling to herself.

"He asked me if we wanted to watch a movie together," I replied, unpacking the last of my clothes and putting it neatly into drawers, "I said 'yes' if you wondering."

"He asked you that?" she asked, quite surprised.

"Yes, he did... Why? You seemed really surprised," I gathered.

"It's just that... Oh don't worry about it," Aelita replied, lying down and taking a deep breath. And that was another thing, saying 'don't worry' usually means 'be worried' so I was quite worried but more curious than worried.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" I asked, interrogating her as she did to me.

"It's... Well, I think that Ulrich likes, like really likes Yumi... He's been head over heels for her since Lyoko!" she blurted. She sat up and put her hands around her mouth, eyes widened, "oh god! I should not have said that!"

"Said what? About Ulrich or about this... Lee, oh... something," I gestured, sitting down on my bed.

"Uh technically speaking, about Lyoko," Aelita gasped. I looked at her with 'confusion' written all over my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her with my raised eyebrows.

"Just fine... I'm just fine," Aelita replied but then she got a phone call from someone, "hey Jeremie... Mhmm... Okay, I'll uh be right there!"

"Where are you going?" I asked suspiciously.

"I won't be long Behati! I just gotta go and see Jeremie!" she rushed as she went out of the door before I could say anything. What the hell was going on? It was already half nine and I was pretty exhausted on my first day at boarding school so I decided to go to bed, slipping on my navy blue pyjamas and dozed off to sleep.

I suddenly woke up with an alarm clock buzzing as I got up, one eye open and whacked my hand on the 'beeping' button so it would stop. I honestly hate alarm clocks that why I'm kind of really late getting up but I looked at the clock and it was only half eight. I peered over to see Aelita in her deep sleep, lightly snoring.

I went out, grabbing my wash bag and towel to get a quick wash before stumbling across Sissi... Again.

"Oh it's you again! You know, there are spare wash rooms downstairs... Why don't you go and take a look?" Sissi confidently asked me but I knew it was a trick.

"Good one Sissi," I hissed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she almost yelled, in her pink robes.

"I know the boy's wash rooms are downstairs and it's out of bounds to girls," I snapped before walking off to the girl's wash room. I looked in the mirror and I was faced with a ghost. I was as white as paper. I rubbed my eyes so I could adjust to the surroundings properly. I walked over to the shower cubical and took a long, nice relaxing shower. I was thinking for a long hard while about Ulrich and Yumi. What I couldn't understand was why did Ulrich ask me to see a movie with him? Surely he should've asked Yumi.

After a long while in the shower (I take ages...) I got out, took a quick wash and went to my dorm when I sure Aelita throwing all her clothes around. I looked on the floor to see all pink clothing. Skirts, shirts, tops and trousers all over the place, on the chairs, on the bed but mainly scattered around on the floor.

"What _are_ you doing...?" I asked, eyes widened by the sight.

"Oh Behati! Well, erm... It's Sunday and Jeremie-" Aelita started.

"You to go out with him?" I questionably finished.

"Well... Yeah, he did," Aelita replied, her cheeks blushing a deep red as she turned away and starting to find something to wear, "but I have nothing to wear, Behati!"

I sighed and said, "look, I'll help you but you gotta wear what you like, not what he thinks." I dumped my wash bag on my bag and dried my hair, which just went into natural curls. I still saw Aelita throwing stuff all over the place as I sighed gently.

I put on my white tank top, dark blue denim jack and black skirt with high knee-length white socks and black pumps. Applied red lipstick and mascara, peering over to Aelita who picked out a white dress with a light pink bow around it.

"That's beautiful," I awed, "you should wear that!"

"Thanks but... I don't know," she muttered, "there's so many things coming up and I would really wanna save this dress."

I looked at her in confusion, "what do you mean 'so many things coming up'?"

"Well, first off there's Valentine's Day which is two days from now then there's the prom at the end of March then there's Jeremie's birthday, which is in April!" Aelita exclaimed using her fingers to count how many events were coming up.

"Listen, we could always go out shopping if you wanted to so there's no need to worry," I reassured her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Okay, I'll wear this!" she squealed, grabbing her pink pumps and her hot pink clutch. After she got into her dress she just put some lip gloss and mascara on to finish her final look.

"Wow, you look stunning..." I smiled, looking at Aelita in her amazingly gorgeous dress as she fiddled with the brim of her bow. She looked down at the ground and blushed.

"I hope Jeremie will like this," she dreamed, putting on her pumps. One question kept racing through my mind though. Does Ulrich like me? I couldn't help me think about Ulrich, but it couldn't possibly be right.

* * *

**So that's it for now, I'll continue writing tomorrow and hopefully, just for you I'll update another chapter but I gotta go to school on Tuesday so I might be really busy D: but I'll update ASAP! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to R&R and follow or whatever ^-^ byeee!**

**Karla-Nightingale **


End file.
